


black holes and revelations

by jackswest



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackswest/pseuds/jackswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise docks on a popular holiday planet for shore leave but Bones is barred by Jocelyn from seeing Joanna while she's there. Jim helps Bones to see his daughter and she meets the whole crew while they're down on shore leave. In watching how Bones is with Joanna, Jim begins to fall in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black holes and revelations

“Jim, did you fucking drink all my bourbon again?”

Jim Kirk glanced up from reports that were giving him a headache to something that would probably do the same: a grouchy looking Leonard “Bones” McCoy standing in the doorway of his quarters, holding a very clearly empty bottle of bourbon. Jim grinned guiltily as he averted his eyes from the bottle he had, in fact, drank the last of.

“So what if I did? Besides, you drink far too much of it anyway.”

Bones’ scowl darkened and he placed the bottle not too gently on a table while folding his arms. “Damnit Jim, I’m a _doctor_ , not an alcoholic. And I don't need you looking after me, kid."

Jim chuckled. “You expect me to believe that after knowing you for all these years?” He let the reports fall from his hand as he eyed his best friend, the smile never dropping from his face.

Bones was scowling at him and it seemed like more than his normal grouching. He was tense and his accent was more pronounced than usual, which Jim had learnt over the years that Bones was upset, or pissed, or both. “What’d you need it for so desperately anyway? The bourbon, that is.” 

“Jocelyn,” he said and Jim pulled a face. He held no respect for Bones’ ex-wife, especially after the stories Bones had told him. He gestured to the table for Bones to sit down as he reached for a bottle of scotch. Not his usual but it’d have to do. Bones reached across the table and poured himself a glass and drained it before speaking.

“What exactly did she do this time?” Jim asked vehemently as he joined his best friend at the table.

Bones pressed his lips together before he sighed. “You know how we got shore leave soon?” he began.

“I hope that I would know, given that I’m the Captain,” Jim interjected. Bones rolled his eyes.

“Well, I was hoping I could see Joanna while we were down there. Jocelyn told me where they were before she knew about us landing there. Apparently, it's her school holidays."

A moment of silence. Then, “Ah. I see.”

“I know it’s not long, only six days or so but… Hell, I haven’t seen her in so damn long. Videoing her just isn’t the same.” Affection grew in his voice as he spoke about the daughter Jim had never met. He’d seen her through the screen once when he’d walked into Bones’ room without knocking, as was Jim Kirk's prerogative. She didn’t look a lot like her father, he thought, except for the eyes. She had the same eyes.

“She’s sixteen, Jim and I’ve already let so much in her life slip past.” Bones rarely voiced his thoughts about his daughter but those close to him could tell that she was in his thoughts daily. Jim wondered what that would be like, to have someone down there who could stop you from returning to the black if they wanted. For the last four years, space had been the only home for Jim and the only place he wanted to be. He belonged there, he was in his element. But Bones didn't like space in the slightest at the best of times and he wondered if seeing Joanna would lessen that desire even more. 

He pushed the thoughts away as another silence passed and Bones took another drink, seeming to forget what he’d started talking about in the first place.

“But Jocelyn?” Jim prompted gently after a moment. 

“But Jocelyn says that it wouldn’t be healthy for her to see me. I’d be there for a couple of days and then I’d be gone again.” Bones groaned. “And the most fucking annoying thing is that she’s right; it wouldn’t be fair on Jo. But I… I need to see her.”

Jim nodded, his mind already made up before the thought had really formed. “Okay. Then you’ll see her.”

Bones looked up, first in surprise, then in irritation. “Weren’t you listening, Jim? I can’t. She’s got the whole world under her thumb, Jim, or anyone in the world that could help me see Jo,” he said, echoing a sentiment he’d expressed when Jim had first met him.

He’d been forced onto the shuttle, all strung out and nervous about flying before turning to Jim and making somewhat of a stunning revelation to a complete stranger. _“Ex-wife took the whole world in the divorce. All I’ve got left are my bones.”_  Two things had come from that moment. The first was a nickname that had stuck, despite Bones obstinately refusing to respond to it for a good three months. And the other was a friendship that meant the world to Jim; Leonard McCoy was certainly someone who he would give his life for over and over again. And Jim Kirk would do anything in his (extensive range of) power to let Bones see his little girl.

“You’ve got me,” Jim said cockily before fixing a serious gaze on him. "And you will see her," he repeated. Bones looked like he wanted to believe him but just didn’t want to hope in case it didn’t happen.

“If you can, you’ll be a miracle worker and from your less than stellar track record…” Bones trailed off grouchily, glancing down at the table before standing. Jim’s smirk returned in full force as he lent back in the chair, finally pouring himself his own glass.

“You _are_ talking to a genius, you know. Relax, Bones. I’ll be able to get it done.” An odd expression crossed the other’s face as he went to move out of the room, clapping his hand on Jim’s shoulder in thanks as he did. He didn’t need to say anything more as he left. Jim stared at the pair of bottles, one dead dry and the other now half depleted as his friend's footsteps faded down the hallway. Bones' glass still sat on the other side of the table, remnants of the amber liquid running down the side of the glass. He'd made his promise now and he intended to keep it. He just didn't have any idea in high hell of what exactly to do yet.


End file.
